Morgana/Trivia
General * debuff reads “This unit is unable to move. Lasts for roughly 3 years.” * In-universe, Morgana's name is the modernized, more-revised version of her mother, Mihira. ** From Sanskrit मिहिर Mihira "sun", from *''mitrás'' "covenant" * Out-of-universe, Morgana might have been named after from the mythos. ** During development she was simply called FallenAngel, then 'Morgana Le' and 'Morgana Hex', until finally dropping the last name and being just 'Morgana'. ** The name derives from Proto-Celtic,Matasovi,R. Etymological Dictionaryof ProtoCeltic, p. 157, 258, 278 though its meaning is debatable: *** Most straightforwardly *Mori-genā "sea-born"; *** Or Morā-riganis "phantom queen" * Morgana and current lore represents the interaction between two approaches to : and , respectively; both sisters are not viewed as mutual enemies who fight each other but are comprised by a force that fights back evil. ** Their old story resembles the struggle between & , dating back to .Revelation 12:7-9 ** They were the first pair of sibling champions (the others being - , - , - , and - ) ; * Morgana is voiced by Erica Lindbeck, who also voices and . * Her dance is a reference to Exid - Up & Down. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ; * Morgana was voiced by Rebecca Schweitzer, who also voices Pre-rework . * Her dance is a reference to the whirling practices of the . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Development * Morgana and are the children of the Aspect of Justice because Riot wanted to explore the idea of children of Aspects.Jellbug on Children of Aspects * Riot moved away, narratively, from Kayle and Morgana stemming from a race of angels due to angels having certain cultural connotations that would be harder to expand upon as Riot moves the narrative setting forward.Scathlocke on Angels * Riot decided to only partially update Morgana's kit during her Visual Gameplay Update due to her having a timeless kit that was consistently healthy throughout the years.Morgana's Small VGU * Several scrapped spells tested for Morgana include:Scrapped Morgana Spells 1Scrapped Morgana Spells 2 ** A version of her passive that would grant her bonus movement speed towards enemies, 100% spellvamp and expel waves of true damage damage for 6 seconds once she dropped below 30% maximum health. ** A version of her passive that would grant her bonus movement towards enemies she had damaged or her allies had crowd controlled. ** A version of her passive that would grant her bonus auto attack range towards enemies she had snared. ** A version of her ultimate that allow to her ascend with ranks like Kayle and would give her bonuses including bonus movement speed, spellvamp and true damage. ** A version of that would critically strike against low health targets. Lore * Morgana and are around 1000 years old. * Morgana and are Targonian ascended but are technically not hosts of the Aspect of Justice. They retained and share the power of the aspect due to their mother, who was the former ascended host of the aspect, being pregnant with them during her ascension, which also makes them half mortal. Targonian Aspects hosts ** Morgana and currently have less celestial power than the other Aspects due to being the children of an Aspect but have free will and a more unified identity.Jellbug on the power of Kayle and Morgana ** Morgana and became ascended when their wings materialized shortly after their mother's swords fell from the heavens.Kayle and Morg's Wings Origin ** Morgana's wings break free from their bonds when she uses and she surrenders herself to her celestial powers.Soul Shackle Lore ** Morgana rejects her celestial heritage and in turn her magic has become twisted and corrupt.Morgana's Dark Magic *** If she stops rejecting her celestial power, it may develop in the same way as . **** Based on in-game appearance, is between her potential Arisen and Aflame forms. *** Morgana's magic is the opposite of heavenly light, or dark light. Scathlocke on Morgana's magic ** Morgana's and come from the same source but are interpreted in different ways due to their opposing viewpoints.Black Shield and Divine Judgment Tie * Morgana's worst flaw - her inability to let go of past mistakes. Morgana's best quality - the empathy she feels for all sinners, regardless of their crime. Morgana's flaw and quality * Morgana currently resides in the outlying wilds of Demacia and rectifies wrongs she sees fit on an interpersonal level as the Veiled One.Morgana's Current Whereabouts * Morgana's view on justice is more nuanced then Kayle's as she cares more about the intent of why someone would commit a crime. She believes criminals deserve to feel the pain and suffering they have inflicted in order to truly reform, redeem themselves and feel empathy for others.Morgana's View of Justice * The way Demacia views the Veiled Lady has changed over the years, some see her has a figure of punishment and others see her as a figure of judgement.Demacia's View of the Veiled One Skins ; * She shares her splash art with . * ** Concept art of her shows that she was planned to wield a weapon described as an 'elecric whip with metal tips'.Morgana concept 01.jpg *** The textures for this weapon existed in the game, but were never used. *** Other concept art shows her wielding a flail. ; * She shares her splash art with . * Her visual appearance resembles that of a Norse . * ** This skin represented her right after being branded 'fallen'. ** She was conceived as 'Recently Fallen Morgana' by NA Summoner 'Pawige'. ; * This skin was featured in the Season 3 mastery icon. * The idea behind the splash art is "when Morgana is baking cookies but they burn to ash and she remembers how stole that darn baking competition trophy from her last year even though it belonged to her; she had spent hours making perfectly formed fondant frosting, and then the burnt cookies come to life and one of them runs away and it's just out of reach, if she could just grab it... That's when she would secretly feel all her rage and-- fly. And take a bite out of that cookie's face." Sinful Succulence Morgana skin pitch * ** This skin used to represent Morgana when she ran her bakery in Noxus in the old lore. ; * She references from . * She shares similarity to Sombra from Overwatch. ; * While not directly sharing a splash art with , their splash arts can join together to make one larger image. * She might be referencing from the mythos. ; * She was released in celebration of the Latin American Server's launch. * She references . ; * Stained glass windows of and can be seen in the background. * She was unlocked by players who reached Gold+ in Season 4 (2014). * Variations of the Season 2019 Split 1 emotes are given to players who play enough ranked to obtain 500 Split Poins. This emote was the first appearance of the reworked months before the champion's update reveal. ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2016 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * This is the first time she has no actual wings. ; * face can be seen through the smoke from the cauldron. * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2016 along with: ** ** * She uses a in one of her animations, along with and . ** received the frog from as can be seen here. ; * A reflection of can be seen in the background of her splash art. ** In the original draft of the skin's bio, was in love with but the part was cut due to the limit of words for skin bio. It is left unambiguous if this is still the case. Relations * Both Morgana and are twin siblings, Kayle being the older of the two. Their relationship soured after the event that lead to the death of their father. Category:Champion trivia Category:Morgana Category:2016 Lunar Revel Category:2016 Harrowing